Tadashi Goes to School
by Fox Teen
Summary: Tadashi is an otter who turns up at Mrs. Jenkins' front door step and is promptly sheltered by her and her husband. The otter is enrolled to Hilltop School and becomes almost immediately popular - but there is something about him the other students are soon to discover about their new friend. In Collaboration with Supernova2015.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, this takes place.

It was just a regular summer day on Hilltop. Hilltop schoolteacher, Mrs. Edwina Jenkins and her husband, Mr. Edward Jenkins, were both preparing themselves for bed. They brushed their teeth, took off their slippers, climbed into bed and closed their eyes, expecting another day as equally sunny.

BOOM!

They both sat bolt upright, climbed out of bed and looked out their window to investigate the abnormal disturbance.

"Mother of all critters!" Mrs. Jenkins reacted.

"I'll go investigate, dear," volunteered her husband.

"We'll go together," she decided. She would never go anywhere without her husband, especially if there was something dangerous on the loose around Hilltop.

The two foxes bundled up into their dressing gowns, slipped on their slippers, and ventured towards the smoke. The forest was very spooky with all its noises and owls hooting (Mr. Jenkins was often superstitious of wolves at a young age) but with this event on, it seemed to better any of the chills of Mother Nature in the dark.

Eventually, they arrived at the location of the crash and came face to face with a marble-white spaceship, green smoke evaporating into the air from its vents.

"I think I am dreaming, "Mrs. Jenkins, responded.

The door of the spaceship glowed green opened and there stood two otters, both in white, futuristic clothing and round space helmets.

"A-aliens? "stammered Mr. Jenkins.

His wife hugged him for protection.

The otters removed their helmets.

"We come in peace, "bowed the otters.

The foxes looked at each other in confusion. Two otters in futuristic outfits, appearing out of nowhere, crash-landing onto Earth, in a spaceship, saying they come in peace?

"I'm Alistair," introduced the male.

"I'm Gemma," introduced the female.

"Where are we?" They both asked.

"Err, Earth," replied Mr. Jenkins.

"Are you lost?" asked Mrs. Jenkins.

"Yes," said Gemma. "Our ship is broken."

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Mrs. Jenkins.

Her husband looked at her earnestly, as if he thought the idea of inviting two strangers to their home was too negative a time.

"People in need, Edward. People in need."

He nodded, knowing he was beaten.

They led them home, the two otters gazing around the world like as if they were new-borns babies viewing the world for the first time.

They sat on the couch in the living room, viewing the ornaments, portraits (including what looked like the female as a cub) and the furniture.

After five minutes, the female fox came in with a tray, with four cups containing light, brown beverage.

"What's this stuff?" Allistair asked, taking his own cup.

"Tea," informed the fox. "Do they not have tea where you two come from?"

They both shook their heads.

They both looked at the tea and sniffed it. It smelled strong and nice. They took a sip.

"Be careful," warned Mrs. Jenkins. "It's hot."

Though hot as he said, it tasted very warm and comfortable.

Mrs. Jenkins sat down and took her own cup, but not before hiding her husband's grand wine bottle underneath the chair. He told her secretly he would need to wash this whole thing off. she had never seen him do such a thing but she would not tolerate stupid behaviour from him - especially with guest from outer space.

At that moment, he came and ascended to that very spot. He looked at his wife reproachfully, but firmly eyed him to to take his tea and sit down like a gentleman.

"So who are you both?" she asked the two otters. "and what brings you both to Earth."

Though rather shaky, she was hopeful her tone sounded like otters from outerspace was as normal as a British visiting Hilltop.

"So who are you both?" she asked the two otters. "and what brings you both to Earth."

Though rather shake, she was hopeful her tone sounded like otters from outerspace was as normal as a British visiting Hilltop.

The male otter was the first to speak.

"Okay... introductions. Very important," he told himself. Clearing his throat, he began: My name is Alistar Astrowski.

"And I'm his wife, Gemma Astrowski."

"Lovely names," commented Mrs. Jenkins smiling.

We came from a very far off planet called Kongor," explained Alistair, "which is located within what you call the Andromeda Galaxy.

Gemma split her share of the story.

"And what brought us to Terra, you ask? Well…"

"Hold on there," interrupted Mr. Jenkins. "Terra?"

"Of course," replied Alistair as normalcy as if he said he and Gemma were from Australia. "You wouldn't know. You see, we, the Kongorians, may be aware of your planet being called Earth, however, we insist on calling it Terra, as that name sounds more comfortable with us. That, and it's what many alien races called it before your race started calling it Earth."

"I see, responded Mr. Jenkins. History and Geography was never his best subject as a cub. "So be it. Proceed, if you please.

"Thank you, Edward," said Gemma. "Anyway... we came to Terra for examination.

"We always wondered what made your planet special, so we had some probes send to take pictures of your world," said Alistair.

"Unfortunately," said Gemma, "it's those probes that never returned even once, so the committee had no choice but to send two of us to this planet to finish that mission successfully.

"We were hoping to return to Kongor after a certain amount of time after we were done with our examination," said Alistair.

"Unfortunately," said Gemma, "considering that our ship got damaged while entering your atmosphere, I'm afraid that we'll be stuck here for a while."

"Oh dear," marked Mrs. Jenkins in a concerned tone.

"That's awful!" agreed her husband.

Alistair smiled rather hopelessly. "Well, on the bright side... we get to examine your planet a bit longer, meaning we'll be able to bring back better results."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" said Mr. Jenkins who had now gained the confidence and adaptation of two otters from outer space in his abode.

"Indeed it is," smiled Gemma. "Especially since... we were thinking of adding your star system... the Solaris System... to the list of star system under the protection of the Kongorian Alliance."

"Oh, my," said Mrs. Jenkins. "That sounds very interesting.

"Anything else we need to know about you and your antics?"

"Edward!" said Mrs. Jenkins shortly. "That was rather rude don't you think?"

"Well…" began Alistair uneasily, "if you must know…"

And so, Alistar and Gemma told Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins everything else that they can think of about their race, their arts, their science, their culture... everything. They were very lucky, that they have found each other, and they were also lucky to have made friends with each other, forming a friendship that would last for probably years to come.

* * *

Five happy months passed for the otters and the Jenkins'. It took some time for them to understand Earth ways, such as food, systems, television, gardening, jobs and learning of Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins' jobs. Mr. Jenkins was a principal of secondary school Hilltop Senior High. The children there were so well behaved - except for a certain racoon who felt he was the best of everything. He even puzzled as to how the floor didn't give way to his enormous head, but to be fair he worked hard for his grades.

But other students included two other lovely racoons, nicest people you could never find, a fox who was rather forgetful and clumsy but sweet and gentle to make up for it as well as her brilliant marks. Then there was a bulldog who loved to mend things and unsurprisingly passed with his results from his Workshop exams. He on the other hand had a brother who was an utter delinquent - all he did was break things for the sheer fun of it, so that was a possible wonder as to how he wanted to mend things - he even heard him say, should he have a child, he could rely on him to fix things. And another one of Mr. Jenkins' favourite pupils was a Chinese cat who played a beautiful violin. She had a good future ahead.

Mrs. Jenkins on the other hand taught Hilltop Junior School. The children were easy to teach and wonderful friends to her. She almost viewed them like her own children than students. She would often be in tears when their time came to leave her to go further and more mentions came to her as they are into their twenties. Whenever she would flourish new students, she would play them this song that would make them feel at home. Her sister was a professional pianist and a true inspiration:

Gather 'round and sit right down

Doesn't matter who you're next to

We're a lot the same, but with different names

And there's so many things that we're gonna do

You might feel a little bit shy

But we all feel that way sometimes

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen when we laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen, when we laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day.

One sunny evening, they were enjoying a lovely time in the sun. Mr. Jenkins was reading a book, Allistair and Gemma were watching the sun set together while Mrs. Jenkins was reading a book.

Soon they asked the couple what they were reading.

"I'm reading Lord of the Flies by William Golding," explained Mr. Jenkins. "A story about a group of boys who are washed up onto an island but they become -"

"Edwin!" Mrs. Jenkins caught on. "I don't think they would be ready for that sort of book yet. It's too nasty and dark."

"What are you reading?" the otters asked her.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," said Mrs. Jenkins. "By the magnificent Roald Dahl. A story about a man called Willy Wonka who invites a little boy called Charlie Bucket into his magical chocolate factory along with four, very naughty children. Augustus Gloop; a very piggish boy that will eat anything in site, Veruca Salt; a little girl who is disgustingly spoiled to a fault; Violet Beaurgarde; a rude little girl who has been chewing the same piece of gum for three months and Mike Teavee; a boy who is unhealthily addicted to television."

The otters learned to love the books Mrs. Jenkins introduced them to and they read many wonderful stories ever since:

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum

Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie

The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett

A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens

Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson

Mrs. Jenkins read to them for some time. Just as she put on her brilliant Veruca Salt impression ("I WANT A SQUIRREL!"), they saw a car coming up the road, a black Rolls Royce. Inside the car looked like bears in black suits. Mrs. Jenkins had a bad feeling about this scenario. she ordered the two otters inside and she and her husband when outside the house gate waiting for it to pull up.

"Good Evening, Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins," greeted the first agent.

"How do you know who we are, sir?" asked Mr. Jenkins in a rather concerned tone.

"Let's just say... we're from the government," replied the second agent shortly.

The first agent, though standing up straight and looking serious, gave an earnest smile.

"You don't need to worry, Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins. We're just here to ask you some questions, and then we'll be on our way."

The two foxes looked at each other and then to the house where the two otters were concealed.

"Is there any reasons why?" asked Mrs. Jenkins, nervously. She had never been interrogated by members of the government before and being inexperienced, she wondered what was to happen if she were to say something wrong or say something untrue.

"You see," began the first agent, "about five months ago, our satellites have picked up signals of... let's say... an alien spaceship, crash-landing on our planet.

Mr. Jenkins gave an uneasy look.

"Cherry wine, dear?"

"No," said Mrs. Jenkins sternly, for this was not the time to have a house party with the owners of the world at their door.

"From what we calculated," resumed the second agent, "we believe its impact point to be somewhere here in Hilltop."

After five minutes of Mrs. Jenkins, stood conceded about what to explain. She didn't want these sweet little otters taken away from her. They had caused no harm these past five months. What could they possibly do to be so dangerous?

"We need to know following," said the first agent after no reply. "Where exactly were you at the moment that specific spaceship crash-landed?

"Simple," Mr. Jenkins informed. "My wife and I were getting ready for bed. That's when we heard a strange noise."

Mrs. Jenkins quickly improvised saying, "We then saw smoke coming from Hilltop Forest, so Edward and I went to see what was going on, but by the time we got there, there was nothing at all."

"It must've been a couple of campers who were packing up and forgot to put out a fire."

They rather comfortable about this know. It's wasn't like they were lying to her majesty the Queen.

The two agents looked at them unconvinced, but in the end they had nothing to say.

"Okay, Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins," responded the first agent. "That's all we need to know."

The two agents retuned to their car but the second agent turned his head to the foxes and accounted;

"However, if you see any alien activity anywhere around Hilltop, please let us know, okay?"

"You have our word, kind sirs, we will," said Mrs. Jenkins smiling as plainly as she could.

"That's all we need to know," said the first agent as they both got in the car and strapped themselves in. "Have a nice evening."

"You too, sirs."

And the engine started, followed by the car reversing from the road and driving off the other direction opposite form their entrance.

"Who exactly were those people?" asked Alisatair, a concerned edge to his voice.

Both foxes looked at each other and gave a nod.

"I'm afraid," Mrs. Jenkins sighed "it's no longer safe for you here."

"What now?" asked Gemma. "Who were those bears?"

"Two agents from our planet's government," explained Mr. Jenkins rather sadly.

"From what they told us," Mrs. Jenkins shared, "their satellites picked up information about your ship crashlanding within Hilltop."

"Oh, no!" Gemma gasped looking at the male otter.

Mr. Jenkins looked very grave. "We are supposed to inform them, in case we see any alien activity going on here in Hilltop."

Alistar looked worried. "In other words..."

"I'm afraid so, Alistar," responded Mrs. Jenkins, inhaling deeply. "You and Gemma have no choice but to get off Mother Earth while you still before they find you."

This was very hard for her. These two otters were like those homeless orphans she would have taken in and loved them as her own.

"There's no telling what they'll do to you, or worse, us, when they find and capture you," said Mr. Jenkins earnestly.

There was a complete moment of silence, except the ticking clock on the mantelpiece and the fan in the corner of the parlour. Everyone had no idea what to say next. That was until Alistair broke the silence.

"I guess we have no choice then."

Gemma looked at him concerned. "Alistar?"

"You heard what Edward and Edwina just said," he replied seriously. "Gemma. It's no longer safe for us. We're gonna have to get this here planet ASAP, or else we'll be in grave danger."

Gemma felt so lost right now. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she and her partner made friends with Earthlings, or Terran, as she and Alistar would call them, and now they have to leave it all behind them, just like that.

Alistar grew soft. Please, Gemma. Don't just do it for us, and don't just do it for Edward & Edwina... but do it mostly…for our future". .

"I love you, Alistar. I'll do it."

Alistar hugged her back.

I love you too, Gemma as he kissed her nose. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Then he turned to the Jenkins'.

"Should anything ever happen, may we entrust our valuable treasures to you?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Jenkins. What was the harm of having a space helmet or something in the house?

Five years passed. Mr. Jenkins' pupils had become parents while he grew new students who eventually left the school like leaves blown from a tree while Mrs. Jenkins' pupils grew like her favourite flowers. One of her past students, a jolly beaver that went by the name of Henry McBuckers got a job with taking the children to her school in his and being their janitor. He was only person who felt attached to his beloved preschool and could never part with his beloved Mrs. Abercrombie - though now Mrs. Jenkins, he would always be Mrs. Abbercrombie to him.

Later that night, making sure that no one following them, the Jenkins and the Astrowskis ventured into the same forest where they first met, until they came to the exact area where their spaceship crash-landed, the surrounding imprinted like a huge, thin, black doughnut. It was agony for Mrs. Jenkins as it felt for her when it was final day of school for her beloved students.

"Okay," said Gemma breaking the silence. "Now to remove the device.

"Right on it, honey!"

A rustle sounded behind them and looked swiftly about; just a squirrel running past.

Alistar struggled a little finding the device they placed on their ship to turn it invisible. At least ten minutes it took, perhaps longer. until...

"Found it!"

Alistar removed the device, making their ship appeared within a split second.

"I need some brandy after this," said Mr. Jenkins warily.

"No you do not, Edward!" said his wife firmly. They would only have some on their anniversary, Easter, Christmas, their Birthdays, but no to be foolish.

Gemma looked back at Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins, both staring together looking sad but understanding that it is all for the best.

Gemma, once again, broke the silence.

"Well... I guess this is it then."

"I must admit" it was admirable knowing you two. (NOTE: The previous sentenced seemed rather out of fashion for Mr. Jenkins' age. No offence)

The four of them exchanged a hug. For Mr. Jenkins, it was a feeling of loss. He was an evacuee himself of WWII and would soon leave his foster family for good in seven years time.

"We're gonna miss you," said Mrs. Jenkins, fighting her tears back.

"We're gonna miss you too," said Gemma feeling the female fox's warm embrace for the final time.

They all broke their hug, and looked at each other one last time.

"Goodbye... Mr. & Mrs. Astrowski."

"Goodbye... Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins."

Alistar and Gemma then mounted their ship, whereas the ramp lifted up before them, closing the ship altogether.

The ship burst into life and started lifting itself of the ground.

Mr. Jenkins took a few steps back, wanting to give the Astrowskis' spaceship enough room for takeoff.

"Get back, Edwina," warned Mr. Jenkins.

Mrs. Jenkins, getting Mr. Jenkins' idea, nodded, and did the same as her husband did.

The ship, having enough room now, started to fly out of the forest, into the night sky, and into space, never to be seen again.

Back on Earth, Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins looked up into the night sky.

"I'm sure gotta miss having them around," said Mrs. Jenkins.

"So will I, dear. So will I."

"I just hope we'll see Alistar and Gemma again."

"Never say never, honey, dear."

Once they finished looking at the night sky, they set off for home, with the decent hope of one day seeing Alistar and Gemma again... or so they thought. Future hold many surprises, many tragedies, but what was in store for them soon combined both.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

One night, they were getting ready for bed. They were just getting ready to go up until they heard the doorbell go off.

Wondering if might be those two ages from five years ago, the foxes walked down the stairs and answered to the announcer.

The ringer was not the agents, but young otter - wearing the exact sort of clothing Alistair and Gemma wore.

"Hello, little child," greeted Mrs. Jenkins kindly. "Who are you?"

The child looked rather timid and handed her a letter. What she and her husband read did not guarantee any pleasance:

 _Greetings, Edward and Edwina Jenkins of Planet Earth..._

 _if you're reading this, then we regret to imform you that two friends of yours, Alistair & Gemma, had died recently. Before their death, they requested us to have their son, his name is Tadashi, to this planet, where you two shall gain guardianship of him from now on. We're really sorry that you never got to see each other again, but in case it cheers you up, they always told fun stories about you guys. I hope you will take good care of Tadashi, because Alistair & Gemma know that you will._

 _Farewell for now, good people of Planet Earth._

 _Signed..._

 _Commander Judith Darkmatter of Planet Kongor; Andromeda Galaxy_

Mrs. Jenkins' heart melted from what she read. Alistair and Gemma dead. They were very good friends and now they were gone for good. Then, she thought back on when they trusted her and her husband to take care of their valuable treasures and there it was standing before them. Mrs. Jenkins got on her knees and embraced the little otter need Tadashi who began to sob into her shoulder.

"There there, child," she consoled. "You're safe now. My husband and I will take care of you. We were very good friends to your parents."

Tadashi calmed down quickly.

They brought him inside and took him into their guest bedroom. He got into bed as Mrs. Jenkins kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, dear," she said to him. "I promise you will be okay."

She and her husband left the guest bedroom and switch the light off. Mrs. Jenkins cried herself softly to sleep thinking of what happened to those two lovely otters. But she knew that she and Edward would have to honour their names and bring their son up. Things were bound to happen to the child which would earn him acceptance, as the two foxes shall soon learn.


	2. School

Months have passed since Tadashi Astrowski came into Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins' life.

True, Tadashi was still a bit down with his parents dying, but he warmed up to Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins in no time.

He also gained an instant liking to Earth's antics. Books (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Watership Down, Captain Underpants and Alice in Wonderland), music (Hank Williams, Michael Jackson, Wham!, Rick Astley, 'Weird Al' Yankovic and A-Ha), technology (Computer, Television) and games (Pac Man)… the whole nine yards.

However, one thing that interested Tadashi more than anything else on Earth... was Mrs. Jenkins' stories about her kindergarten class at Hilltop School. Every night when he went to bed, Mrs. Jenkins would tell Tadashi about what happened at Hilltop School, whereas Tadashi would listen to it like it was the first time.

One day, Tadashi was reading on his bed: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The story about a ten-year-old who is mistreated and hated by his uncle, aunt and his spoiled, bullying cousin whom is treated like a king while Harry, a servant. Then on his eleventh Birthday, Harry learns that he is a wizard, a secret that his aunt and uncle have been keeping all these years and then he attends the enchanted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, making new friends such as loyal Ron Weasley and bookworm Hermione Granger as well as making enemies including Draco Malfoy and the mysterious Potions teacher Severus Snape.

Tadashi was just up to where Harry coughed the Golden Snitch out from his mouth when his bedroom door was knocked upon.

"Come in," he called, bending the corner of the page and closing the book.

Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins entered. Mrs. Jenkins was holding an envelope in her hand.

"You have mail, dear," she smiled.

"Really?" said Tadashi excitedly. He never had mail since he had come to Earth.

He leapt of his bed, took the envelope from Mrs. Jenkins, and slit it open.

The mail was a card. Tadashi read the inscription:

 _Guess who is invited to Mrs. Jenkins' kindergarten class at Hilltop School?_

He opened the card to find a miniature mirror glued inside, revealing his shocked face.

"Me?" He said, excitedly.

"That's right," said Mrs. Jenkins.

He hugged her, realising the fact that he was going to school with her. Soon after, he was in bed after reading as much as he could to make himself tired due to how excited he was.

The clock truck seven, Tadashi was up, had his breakfast, brushed his teeth, waved to Mrs. Jenkins to see her in a bit and the bus arrived.

Tadashi stepped into the bus.

"Hello, Tadashi," gretted the driver, a huge beaver. "I'm Henry."

"Hello, Henry," said Tadashi rather shyly.

Tadashi looked at the other passengers; two racoons, three cats, a beaver, a fox, two mice, two twin bulldogs and a skunk.

Tadashi went up to the back seat and sat opposite one of the two raccoons sitting next to one of the three cats. The racoon was wearing a dark blue shirt in white stripes and the grey cat was wearing a yellow dress with a pink cardigan. Her eyes were magnificent green.

"Hi," the racoon greeted. "I'm Timothy."

"I'm Yoko," introduced the kitten.

"Hello, you two," said Tadashi. "My name is Tadashi."

"Are you new?" asked Timothy.

"Yes," replied Tadashi. He thought if he wondered new to the world or to school but considered the answer.

The group got off the buss and stepped off into a big building. A very cute school it looked too, made with reddish pink bricks, a dark, green roof with a bell on the top of it. By the front doors was Mrs. Jenkins herself!

"A special day today for us children," replied Mrs. Jenkins. "In you come now, quick sticks."

Everyone entered while Tadashi had an uncomfortable feeling swimming in his tummy.

"You're probably nervous," suggested Timothy when Tadashi informed him. "We were all nervous when we first started, Ta - Teddy?"

"Tadashi," corrected Tadashi.

"Sorry," said Timothy. "I never knew anyone with a name like that before."

"I knew anyone called Timothy," said Tadashi. "Or Yoko."

"It's a Japanese name," informed Yoko.

They entered a colourful room with tables, drawings on the walls, traced cut-outs of themselves standing on the very edge, a costume box and huge piano. There stood Mrs. Jenkins.

They each took a space to sit on the floor and what Tadashi realized was that they were sitting on shapes. He chose a diamond shape and sat down.

"We have a new student with us today," said Mrs. Jenkins. "So let us sing Tadashi the welcome song."

Mrs. Jenkins then sat in front of the piano and started playing a very familiar song to Tadashi's ears.

Gather 'round and sit right down

Doesn't matter who you're next to

We're a lot the same, but with different names

And there's so many things that we're gonna do

You might feel a little bit shy

But we all feel that way sometimes

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen when we laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day

Tadashi wasn't expecting it, but the kids started to introduce themselves mid-sing.

Timothy

Frank

Charles

Yoko

Frank

Nora

Claude

Doris

Grace

Fritz

Lilly

Juanita

Tadashi, aware that it be rude not to, introduced himself back.

Tadashi

Mrs. Jenkins could not help but smile as she continued singing.

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen, when we laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day.

Tadashi had listened to a few lovely songs in his time at home but this song, in particular, was special.

He had listened to a few lovely songs in his time at home but this song in particular was special. He never so much at home before. Everyone welcoming a non-Earthling into their world. All this books he read with every child and animal ebbing welcomed into another persecutive; Tarzan with the apes, Mowgli with the jungle, Harry Potter with Hogwarts, Dorothy with Oz and Paddington Bear with London. Thinking of all those characters, he knew there was no need to fell shy or timid as they had all been in the same position as he was in right now. He pictured himself wearing the Sorting Hat announcing his house: "HILLTOP SCHOOL!".

Tadashi walked over to a racoon in a dark green T shirt. He looked up at Tadashi.

"Hello," Tadashi greeted.

"People don't wear eighties clothing on the first day," he said, a serious look on his face.

"Really?" said Tdashi shocked at a stingy remark. "I thought you were thirty years judging by your T shirt."

Claude looked at it, giggled and said they were good jokers, thought Tadashi wasn't really that convinced.

Tadashi walked over to the peach-furred fox who was making a necklace of dark green beads almost like peas.

"Hello," Tadashi greeted.

"Oh!" reacted the fox losing her beads from the lace. They fell off the table and rolled here and there, little Charles stepping on one and flying back landing onto of Timothy, to which they both giggled.

"I'm sorry," said Tadashi released that no one was hurt. "Let me pick them up."

After they were all retrieved, narrowly saving one from the Franks mistaking it for a bean, the necklace was resumed into building.

"Who are you?" asked Tadashi.

"My name's Lilly. What's your name? Topasta?"

"Tadashi."

"Sorry about that," Lilly blushed.

"That's okay," Tadashi forgave. She looked cute when blushing.

Lilly picked up her lace when the beads rolled off again, two of them falling off the table and were trodden on by Doris the beaver. She slipped and landed on a cushion, the Franks chuckling.

"It's not funny!" she whipped.

She handed them back to Lilly who was now knotting the lace before putting the beads back on.

"Is she always that forgetful?" Tadashi asked Doris.

"All the time," she replied. "Not her fault though."

"Fair enough," said Tadashi but then he thought of something.

"Say, I could make something to help her remember.

"What?" they both said.

Tadashi remembered what he shouldn't be doing so he quickly improvised.

"I like to make my own charms to bring luck. I could make something for Lilly to help her remember. I'm a bit of an inventor you see."

"Like Fritz?" said Lilly.

"Who's Fritz?" asked Tadashi.

"That skunk over there," replied Doris pointing over to a skunk rummaging through is backpack.

"Hey," said Timothy who came over to the table. "How are doing, Tadashi?"

"Fine thanks, Timothy," said Tadashi. "Are we okay to see Fritz?"

"Sure."

After that both said bye to Lilly and Doris, Timothy took Tadashi over to the skunk who was working on a rocket ship form paper mâché.

"Been working on her for two weeks," said the skunk proudly. "She's so beautiful."

"What's her name?" asked Timothy.

"...Debbie," guessed Fritz.

"What's your name again?" Tadashi asked the skunk.

"Fritz," he introduced. "And you must be Tadashi."

"That's right," Tadashi said. "I like your rocket. I've so many pass by my window."

Timothy and Fritz looked at him and then at each other.

"In my dream last night," Tadashi improvised.

Then the three now friends found themselves found themselves copying Fritz and were building their own rockets. Timothy's was very much like Fritz's using fragments of yellow crayon for flame boosters as well as drawing an alien inside. But they were both surprised at Tadashi's own design.

"What rocket is that?" they asked.

"A rocket," he explained. "A rocket I often outside - my window until I realised it was just a small toy."

And very much like one it was too. The rocket was silver with green linings and there were jet black windows.

"Tadashi? I need to speak with you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, dear," assured Mrs. Jenkins. "Just something we need to discuss. I saw you building rockets with Fritz and Timothy."

"They're great friends!" he explained.

"I'm sure they are," she smiled but then she went back to the subject. "Did you tell them anything?"

"I nearly slipped about a rocket passing my window but I made it up that I was dreaming."

"Okay," said Mrs. Jenkins. "Just be more careful next time. We can't have people suspecting and telling their parents. They might lure the government to suspicion and we cannot bare to have you taken from us."

So the day flowed through like chocolate milk drunk from a glass and soon, they on the bus (Lilly stopping everything so she could collect the cardigan she left behind and running back) and the bus was taking off, Mrs. Jenkins waving after them as she and the school shrunk away.

Tadashi was sitting in the back of the bus with Timothy and Fritz, the two friends he felt he couldn't ask for more of. Timothy was a gentle, friendly racoon who was ready help and be friends and Fritz was very intelligent and knew everything to do with outer space and it felt like a relationship despite the fact he was a skunk and Tadashi was an otter.

Tadashi and the two foxes were set around the table, their plates loaded with chicken, garlic bread and mushrooms. Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were eating sensibly but Tadashi was enjoying it.

"So how was your day?" asked Mr. Jenkins

"Brilliant!" the otter exclaimed as he chugged his milk down.

"They all sang a nice song to me and I made friends with a racoon called Timothy, another racoon called Claude - I don't know if I like him much - and a skunk called Fritz. Me and Fritz have so much in common. He knows everything about space."

"Nice to hear," said Mr. Jenkins as he niched on his garlic bread. "But just keep your wits about you with your secret."

"I already told him of that," said Mrs. Jenkins. "I think we got it under control, haven't we Tadashi."

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins," smiled Tadashi.


	3. The Doll

Tadashi adapted quickly to Hilltop School. He got on very well with his space-moving companions, Timothy the Racoon and Fritz the Skunk. He was a good audience listening to Yoko the Cat with her violin, he enjoyed Soccer rounds with the Bulldog Frank twins (He wondered why any parent would name their child the same name but then there was a possibly of them being called Franklin and Francis) as well as trying to do better work than Claude, the other racoon. He didn't mind Claude but didn't like him much either; he found him too stuck-up and pompous. As for Grace the ginger cat, Tadashi would tend to boycott her - found her too much of a spoiled brat. From reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, he found her a mixture of Veruca Salt and Violet Beauregarde rolled into one. Veruca for her attitude, though to be fair she didn't throw nasty tantrums just acting like the best, and Violet for her blue dress. He considered finding a way of bulging her into a blueberry but considered the consequences of her remaining blue after she had deflated. When he wasn't at school, Tadashi would be invited to parties such as Lilly's Birthday party and Beaver Doris' sprinkle party. They had a fun time but Tadashi was regretful to meet her three older brothers; Horace, Boaris and Morris. They were ill-mannered, rowdy, lazy and as arrogant as a mighty lion. Doris and Charles the Mouse told Tadashi of the time they interrupted their basketball game by lifting the ball out of their reach calling Doris a shrimp but Charles stood up for her saying she was the biggest in the class and right he was. Those three jerks obviously had the brawn but not the brains.

For lunch they had pasta and sausages which Tadashi throughly enjoyed. Mr. Jenkins didn't seem to like sausages all that much because he always seemed to look at his fork-load before putting it into his mouth. Mrs. Jenkins on the other hand ate hers without complaint.

"So what did you do at the park today?" asked Mr. Jenkins taking a sip of water.

"I was being a rabbit at Watership Down," said Tadashi proudly. "Keeping an eye out for elil and Genreal Woundwort."

"And did he come?" asked Mrs. Jenkins.

"Nope," said Tadashi happily. "The warren was safe and secure."

"Mama!"

Tadashi jumped when he kicked his satchel under the table.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Jenkins.

"I found something while at the tree," explained Tadashi.

He leapt off his chair, brought out the satchel, opened it and showed the two foxes the neglected doll.

"My!" said Mrs. Jenkins. "She looks familiar."

"It was there when I was by the tree," said Tadashi. "No one came for it so I thought it best to bring it home until we know who owns the doll."

* * *

 _One nice morning on the weekend, Mrs. Jenkins took him to Hilltop Park where he stood by a tree, just like the one he read about at Watership Down. The fox watched him pretending to be a rabbit hopping about the warren and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sweet sight. He sat down to catch his breath when suddenly he heard a squeaky voice; "Mama! I'm hungry!"_

 _He got up to find he was sitting on a cat doll. A blackish grey cat wearing a lovely pink dress, with blue and cream linings on the bottom of the skirt, a Spanish sash over its left shoulder tied to its right waist and on its left ear was perched a lovely rose._

 _"Where have I seen this before?" Tadashi asked himself._

 _"Tadashi! Time to go!" called Mrs. Jenkins in the distance waving to him._

 _"Coming!" Tadashi called back. He open his satchel, picked up the doll, slotted it into his satchel, buckled it and headed down to Mrs. Jenkins._

* * *

"Fair play, my boy! Fair play!" praised Mr. Jenkins who put another fork full of pasta into his mouth and his eyes widened in shock, as if he bit into a sausage.

"I rmeber this doll, now!" said Mrs. Jenkins as she asked Tadashi to hand it to her. "Juanita showed this to us in Show and Care."

"Can we take it to her after lunch?" suggested Tadashi.

"Of course," said Mrs. Jenkins and was greeted with Tadashi suddenly rushing his lunch to get started.

When they had finished, they walked to her adorable house. They knocked at her door at her door and they were greeted by her mother.

"Hello," said Tadashi. "We think Juanita lost something."

And he presented the doll to her mother.

"I think she will be very surprised," she smiled. "Juanita! Can you come down here please?"

Juanita came down the stairs, sad in the face, her ears drooping and her tail dragon but they all perked up when she saw what was there before her:

"I know you," she replied looking Tadashi. "You're that new student from Mrs. Jenkins' class. Tadashi, was it?

"Indeed it is," smiled Tadashi bowing politely. "Hello again, Juanita."

"What brings you here?" asked Juanita as she advance forward. (I changed the sentence because the previous sounded a little too snobby for her character)

"I think this belongs to you."

Juanita could not believe her eyes as Tadashi was holding her favorite doll in his hands.

"Maria!"

She grabbed her and cuddled her tightly like a mother losing her child for a good while.

"I found her somewhere in Hilltop Park," explained Tadashi. "I knew someone would miss it, and after Mrs. Jenkins told me it was yours, I thought it would be best to return Maria to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much!" cried Juanita happily.

Tadashi blushed.

The next day, Tadashi entered class with everybody appearing at the very sight of him.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hero!" giggled the Frank twins.

"I could have done it!" boasted Claude.

"You are so kind, Tadashi!" marvelled Timothy.

"Congratulations - what for again?" asked Lilly.

"What's this all about?" asked Tadashi. "It's not my Birthday if that's what you are thinking."

"You found my doll!" cried Juanita happily, clutching it like a mother hen with her chick. "My hero!"

"I think she likes," nudged Fritz.

"Ah, shuddup," blushed Tadashi.


End file.
